Possessed
by Silvestris23
Summary: Hermione Granger is an uptight, annoying knowitall, but what happens when she's possessed by the mischievous & fun loving Trieste. Hogwarts beware!
1. Chapter 1

hey! so i had another idea and decided to try something more humorous for a change. let me know what you think..thnx!

disclaimer: everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

* * *

It was a beautiful September day and Hogwarts was again filled with masses of children running around, having fun and all in all simply enjoying their life. 

Harry, Ginny and Ron could be spotted flying around the lake, chasing each other, screaming and laughing out loud while one Hermione Granger sat on the shore, her back against a tree trunk, her nose in a book.

You see, no matter what the three friends tried to do to make her lighten up and have some fun, it always failed. Hermione remained the nerdy know it all bookworm with her holier-then-thou attitude. It seemed, as some said, that she had a permanent stick up her ass, but she just wouldn't have it any other way.

So at this lovely Saturday, no one even bothered to try and pry Hermione away from her school work until it was time for lunch.

"Uhm… Mione, Hey Mione!" Ron hesitantly began.

"What Ronald? Can't you see I'm reading? Why the hell are you bothering me?" Hermione snapped at her friend sanding him a menacing glare.

_'Jeez'_, Harry thought to himself, _'After six years of this crap you'd think I would've gotten used to it'_. "She's really getting out of control, we need to have that stick surgically removed or something" He whispered to Ginny.

The four Gryffindors were headed to the great hall to get some lunch as they came across a commotion in one of the hallways. Peeves was flying around yelling incoherent phrases, a painting was lying on the ground bottoms up and a few strange item where scattered around.

"What the hell happened here?" Hermione exclaimed while walking to a little item that caught her eye. It was a necklace with a small blue crystal pendant on it.

The answer to her question never came for as soon as Hermione touched the necklace a blinding bright light erupted from the pendant momentarily throwing everyone of guard. A few seconds later, as everything went back to normal, Hermione was found lying unconscious on the ground with the necklace clasped tightly around her neck.

Up in the infirmary, Hermione was slowly waking up, her head felt like a ton of bricks, and it seemed that a little woodpecker had decided to take up permanent residence in it. More simply put, she felt like shit!

She could hear the soft whispering across the room. Her friends were there along with Dumbledore and madam Pompfrey. The old man had the usual silly smile plastered all over his face, his eyes darting back and forth between the young boys and the mediwitch that kept arguing about something.

"But what is wrong with her? Why did she faint?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and she'd been out for a pretty long time, isn't that odd?" Ron added.

Ginny was about to ask another question and the older witch kept repeating "I don't know!" in a frustrated fashion, like it was some kind of mantra.

Luckily Dumbledore noticed Hermione's awakeningand decided that it was a good time to point it out to the rest.

Everyone in the room rushed to her side and she was immediately bombarded with a loads of questions which really didn't sit well with her splitting headache.

"Do you mind speaking a bit more quietly?" she stated after a few seconds "it's just that my head is killing me, but other then that I'm fine".

"Well then, you heard the girl. Hermione, you can go back to your dormitory now, just make sure to get some rest and let us know if you experience any more pains" Dumbledore stated and left the infirmary.

After escorting Hermione to the heads dormitory, her friendsfinallyleft her alone, she welcomed the silence. The girl walked to her large bed, sat down on the edge and started rubbing her temples.

"Ah, alone at last!" an unfamiliar voice suddenly rang through her had.

Caught completely of guard Hermione's legs gave out and she slid off the bed landing on her bottom at its side. Throwing her head from side to side she wildly looked around the room but saw no one.

"Would you stop spinning your head like that! You're making me really nauseous, plus you're just gonna end up fainting again, there's no one in the room but you so calm down!"

"CALM DOWN?" Hermione practically screamed, "How am I supposed to calm down when I'm loosing my mind? I'm hearing voices! Oh god, they're going to send me off to St. Mungo's and wrap me upin a straightjacket! I'm doomed, completely and utterly doomed!" the girl exclaimed now in a completely hysterical state.

Hermione heard a sigh "Why oh why does this have to be this hard?" the voice whispered.

"Look Hermione, you're not loosing your mind. You're just **sharing** it for a little while"

It sounded completely ridiculous but the soft, calm voice was actually getting to her.

"**Think** Hermione, you're supposed to be the smart one, so you're good at that. You've heard of ghosts haven't you? Heck, you see them every day around the castle! You've probably also heard of people having other people's souls taking over their bodies? so why are you freaking out? This is the magical world we're talking about, everything is possible!"

"Wait a minute, are you saying that I'm possessed?" Hermione asked.

For a little while there was nothing but silence and Hermione started thinking that she imagined the whole incident, but then the voice was heard again.

"ahhh, well _possessed_ is a bit of a strong word, but for a lack of a better one, yaeh, you are."

"Aaaahhhh! Holly crap! Possessed? For fuck's sake what the hell am I supposed to do now? Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Hermione started screaming while pacing around the room, it went on like thisfor several minutes.

"Are you done now?" the voice asked as she calmed down a bit.

"I don't know!" Hermione answered, "I might decide I feel like throwing some things around the room or punching the wall! This is still **my** body after all isn't it? So I still get to decide… but thank you so much for asking!" she added sarcastically.

A few more minutes went by in silence as Hermione tried to calm herself and her breathing went back to normal.

"Hermione?" the voice hesitantly began.

"What?" came the frustrated but resigned reply.

"Are you ok?"

"Well, if we use the term 'ok' loosely than, yes I am ok. Anyway, who are you? Do you have a name or something?"

The strangest feeling came over Hermione, it was as if she was happy. No wait, the voice was happy. What the hell was going on?

"I'm Trieste. Oh and it is my happiness you're feeling right now. As I said we share a mind now so you feel whatever I feel and the other way round" Trieste clarified.

"Ok…but who are you? And what the hell are you doing in my body?"

"I can't answer everything right now since I don't really have all the answers myself, but I can tell you, and…well…show you who I am, that is if you think you're ready and calm enough"

"Show me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hermione nervously said, but then added"It's ok, I am ready so just tell me" .

"Go to the mirror" came the cryptic reply.

Hermione went to the mirror and looked into it only to see her own reflection staring back at her.

"Concentrate" Trieste prodded, "think about what you want to see"

_'What i **want** to see? that's a tricky question',_ After taking a deep breath Hermione looked into the mirror again. Slowly passing from item to item in the reflection she looked for Trieste, she was about to give up but a figure standing to the left of her in the mirror stopped her dead in her tracks. She tightly shut her eyes afraid of what she was about to see. What was she expecting though? A rotting corpse with hollow eyes? How foolish of her, Trieste wouldn't have wanted her to see that, Hermione scolded herself.

Slowly opening her eyes Hermione focused on the other girl in the reflection. Golden curls framed a small face with green eyes, a slightly upturned nose and pink smiling lips. The pretty girl was clad in an old fashioned dress and seemed to be about Hermione's age.

Broadly smiling, Trieste looked into Hermione's eyes and did a small curtsey,

"Hey there roomie" she exclaimed with laughter in her voice.

'**Roomie**?' Hermione thought to herself, though was there still such a thing for her anyway, thinking to herself that is. Trieste was inside her head after all, her 'roomie', she thought again, and couldn't help but smile.

* * *

so, what do you think:)


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys! 2nd chp up, hope you like it...

a little warning - Hermione is quite ooc! so if that botheres you, you might notlike this.

disclaimer: NOT mine :)

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Hermione groaned. 

She remembered the strange dream she had last night,while dragging herself to the bathroom to wash up.

Splashing some water on her face she looked into the mirror and saw her tired eyes staring back at her. Her eyes traveled down and landed on the delicate necklace tightly clasped around her neck. The little blue pendent glittered prettily.

_'It wasn't a dream!'_ She frantically thought to herself.

_'Nope, No dream'_ A voice answered.

Everything came rushing back to Hermione, "Morning Trieste", she said.

"Good Morning Hermione!" Trieste stated cheerily.

After washing up Hermione quickly got dressed and went to pick up the book she left on the dresser before heading outside.

"Hermione! For Merlin's sake. What are you wearing?" The surprised girl asked.

Hermione stopped to look at her reflection. She didn't see anything wrong.

After pointing that out she only got a frustrated groan from Trieste.

"You're wearing your uniform!"

"So…?"

"Today's Saturday Hermione! You're not going anywhere dressed like that!"

"Oh Yes I am!" Hermione protested.

"No you're not! And that's final" Trieste said and fell silent.

Angrily trying to stomp towards her door, Hermione found that she could not move in that direction. In fact, a few moments later, Hermione realized that she could not move towards any direction but that of her closet.

After several minutes of futile attempts to get out of the room, Hermione gave up and walked towards her closet.

"What exactly am I supposed to wear anyway?" She asked.

There was no answer, however when she tried to reach for her heavy grey sweater, she found she could not do that as well.

"For cryin' out loud Hermione, I'm not saying you should dress like a trollop but could you please leave your grandmother's clothing in the closet and pick a normal outfit?"

They spent fifteen minutes arguing over what exactly a 'normal outfit' is, and eventually settled on a pair of blue jeans, which as Triestecommented, were too large for Hermione, and asimple beige hoody.

Turning to leave the room Hermione paused momentarily.

"Why didn't you tell me you have control over my body?" She started accusingly.

"Uhmm, well…You were very stressed already and I didn't want you to go completely berserk. Plus, I can't actually control your body, that is I can stop you from doing things and encourage you to do things, but I don't have full control."

Hermione seemed to calm down a bit, "Well, don't do that", She said simply.

"I wouldn't have to if you behaved like a regular teenager" Trieste stated.

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Heads common room, waiting for Blaise to arrive. He heard a door open and turned to see Hermione come out of her room.

A smirk graced his features. You see, it seemed that driving the Head girl crazy was Draco's favorite pastime, apart from quiditch of course. And Hermione Granger, being the uptight prude that she was, didn't take the taunting all too well.

In fact, she usually got really upset and stood there for a while glaring daggers at Draco, after which she would just stomp away muttering under her nose.

He was proud to say he actually made her cry a few times, those were his personal records.

As she came down, Draco was very surprised to discover she was not wearing a school uniform, he gave her the once over and came tothe conclusion she didn't look so bad.

Then, shaking his head and mentally slapping himself, he lazily drawled,

"Damn it mudblood, don't you have some other way to get out of your room? It's simply not fair to expose my delicate eyes to such a hideous sight so early in the morning!"

Hermione winced. Six years and it still hurt, what was wrong with her?

Sensing the girl's distress, Trieste interfered,

_"You're not going to let him talk to you like that, are you?"_ she said to Hermione.

However Hermione barely registered the question, she was about to bolt out of the room when Malfoy caught her attention again.

"I mean, have some consideration, I'm allergic to ugliness. Can't you at least try and see things from my point of view for a change?" He finished, very satisfied of himself. 'This should have her crying in no time', He thought.

She decided to just run out of the room before the tears fell, but found out she couldn't.

Hermione was just as surprised as Malfoy when a cold glare appeared on her face and all she felt was anger. She vaguely heard herself say,

"Well Malfoy, I'd try but I just can't get my head that far up my ass!"

With that she walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Malfoy behind.

Trieste was fuming, "That bastard! I can't believe he said that! How dare he?", she went on and on for a while before Hermione managed to calm her down.

Hermione on her part, was quite happy, she never stood up to Malfoy and it felt pretty damn good, _'I should try it again sometimes'_, she thought.

"You most definitely should!" Trieste stated, still somewhat angry. "I can't believe you let him talk to you like that! Has it always been like that?"

"Pretty much, yes" Hermione simply stated.

"Then it's time for it to change".

Hermione entered the great hall and went to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Ginny and started loading her plate with food when she noticed her friends looking at her, surprise written all over their faces.

"What?" She innocently asked.

"Just wondering how come you're not wearing your uniform?" Harry said.

"Today's Saturday, isn't it?" Hermione stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Trieste giggled.

Ginny raised her eyebrow in question but said nothing.

They were quietly eating when Trieste decided to comment on Hermione's choice of food. After a few moments Hermione got angry. "Would you shut up!" she hissed out loud.

Her friends turned to her, wondering what was wrong.

"Sorry" she said, giving them an awkward smile.

'Now look what you've done' she thought.

'Actually, the look on their faces was quite priceless' Trieste laughed, 'They think you're loosing it'.

"Great, just great" Hermione muttered again.

"Hermione, what the hell is going on?" Ron asked her.

"Nothing's going on, why would you ask that?" Hermione said.

"Oh, come on Mione, Don't play stupid with me..." Ron continued,

"I'm better at it!" He added with a smile, trying to lighten the situation,

"Tell us what's wrong Hermione, we can help" Ginny added, now really worried.

Hermione considered the situation.

_'Maybe you should tell them'_ Trieste offered, _' we're going to need all the help we can get in order to get out of this mess'_

"OK" Hermione said, "I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go to the lake after breakfast and I'll tell you then"

The four friends were headed towards the lake when they ran into Malfoy and Zabini.

Though he would never admit it, Draco was left completely baffled by his morning encounter with Hermione, so now he sought her out on purpose, just to see what will happen this time.

"Well, Well, look Blaise, it's the golden trio and the little Weaslette" Draco stated in his usual, demeaning tone of voice "What are you doing outside Granger? Don't you have some homework to do? Books to read?" He asked, staring at Hermione.

Knowing she could never deal with Malfoy, the boys drew their wands, protectively stepping in front of Hermione.

However, Trieste interfered before the fight began.

To everyone's surprise, Hermione stepped forward, looked straight at Malfoy and then stated "Damn it Malfoy, I took a pain pill. Why are you still here?" in a completely bored fashion. "Some people are alive only because it's illegal to kill them" she then muttered under her nose, though still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Come on guys, let's go" she turned and left with her shocked friends in tow, leaving a completely stunned Draco Malfoy behind once again.

"Wow Mione, that was amazing" Ron said broadly smiling.

Hermione blushed and heard Trieste chuckling.

"He's right Mione, you were great. But when did you start standing up to Malfoy? You never could talk back to him before" Harry added.

"Well, you know what they say. If at first you don't succeed…"

"Then skydiving isn't for you…?" Harry finished for her with a smile and Hermione laughed.

She was just about to explain the joke to Ron and Ginny when Harry spoke again.

"Seriously though, what happened Hermione? You're acting really weird today"

"Uhmm, well…I don't really know how to say this" Hermione seemed utterly confused, "Oh, to hell with it! _I'm possessed!"

* * *

_

R&R plz...thanks! S :)


	3. Chapter 3

here's another one... hope you like it.

* * *

"You're what?" they all exclaimed at once, a disbelieving expression plastered all over their faces.

The four friends sat down by the lake, three of them intently staring at Hermione.

"Well, Uhm… there really is no other way to say this. I'm possessed" she repeated with a lot less certainty this time.

"Come on Hermione, what do you mean by that? Is this some kind of a joke?" Ron asked.

"Do you really think I would joke about something like this, Ronald?" Hermione asked, her voice getting louder.

Her friends exchanged glances.

_"Would she joke at all?"_ Harry's eyes seemed to be saying.

He suddenly remembered her strange behavior over the last couple of days. The dots were starting to connect.

"Ok Hermione, could you tell us everything that happened?" Harry said, "We need to know the whole story in order to make some sense in this mess."

Hermione smiled at her friend and began her story.

"Well, I can't say I understand all that much myself and Trieste isn't much help either.

Trieste is her name by the way, she's our age, but I'll get to that soon.

Anyway, you remember that day I ended up in the hospital wing…?"

Hermione proceeded to tell them everything that happened during the last couple of days.

By the time she finished her tale, her friends seemed to have understood the situation, after all they have witnessed quite a lot of odd things in their young life.

Though nothing could really prepare them to the shock of seeing Trieste's reflection right next to Hermione's, in the clear lake. Ginny nearly fainted when the pretty blonde smiled and waved at her.

"And that pretty much sums it up" Hermione said, "We now share my body, and Trieste's the reason for my sudden outbursts of mischief and humor, as you probably already figured out" she cynically concluded. You see, Hermione might have not been all fun and games, but at least she was aware of that.

A few minutes of silence were broken by Ginny.

"Any idea why this happened?" she asked.

Hermione looked like she was about to say something but then she suddenly stopped and a detached look covered her face. Over the past hour her friends learned that it meant that Trieste had something to say and she was consulting Hermione before actually voicing her opinion.

Hermione made her way closer to the lake and Trieste's reflection appeared once again. "She'll answer this one herself" Hermione said while sitting down.

The rest of the bunch scooted closer so they could see Trieste and Ron's mouth dropped open as the girl's voice was heard.

Her melodious laughter filled their ears.

"Do pick up your jaw from the floor Ronald" she said with a smile.

"Look, I think this is some kind of a lesson. Everyone always said I was terribly irresponsible and needed to learn that life is more then fun and games. Well, I guess that this is some strange way to teach me how to be responsible and teach Hermione how to lighten up"

At this point Hermione frowned. She was aware of herself and her personality but it was different when someone else pointed it out.

"Oh come on Mia" Trieste continued, "You're too uptight and you know it. I'm sorry to say this honey but that damned Snape has more fun that you. This has to be it. You're going to teach me to be more responsible and I'll teach you how to lighten up!"

Ginny couldn't help but smile, she definitely liked Trieste, who seemed like a lot of fun. Though she doubted if the girl knew what she was getting herself into - getting Hermione to lighten up was no easy task. Ginny then realized something.

"Did you just call her Mia? She never lets anyone call her that!"

A smirk covered Trieste's face but Hermione answered before she could.

"Let's just say it's VERY hard to say no to a nagging voice inside your head. And trust me when it comes to nagging, she really knows how to get the job done".

"Oh please…I did not nag!" Trieste stated with a huff, "I was just being verbally repetitive!" she added, a wide grin adorning her face.

Everyone laughed and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Strangely enough, this was the closest she has ever felt to her friends, and it was really nice to talk about something other than schoolwork for a change.

"Well, I guess then we just go on as usual, and see how this plays out" Harry said.

"I guess so" Hermione agreed.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting year" Ginny concluded with a smile.

* * *

The four were making their way towards the castle when they once again came across Draco Malfoy and his friends.

Malfoy seemed pissed. This new and improved Hermione was driving him crazy, getting under her skin was all he could think of!

Draco was hell bent on getting a rise out of the head girl, and he meant his kind of a rise – he wanted to make her cry, growl in frustration, stomp away muttering curses, anything of the sort…he needed it badly! Any of those would be just fine…

_'Damn, I'm losing it. It's like I'm addicted to her or something. NO, what the hell am I thinking? It's not her I'm addicted to, just her pain'_ Draco thought with a smirk, _'This is it though, one last time. I'll just make her cry one last time and then I'm staying away from the filthy mudblood.'_

At this point Draco was smiling with glee, he was about to speak but Hermione beat him to it.

"Oh, you again. Really Malfoy, how can I miss you if you won't go away?" she said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

He felt all his former happiness being picked up, thrown on the floor and stomped on by the head girl.

"Cat got your tongue Malfoy?" She added.

Ah, and there was even a little victory dance.

"Shut up you stupid mudblood!" He exclaimed in frustration.

All he received in reply was a truly amused laugh.

He never heard her laugh like that, not at something he said anyway, it had a nice ring to it.

_'What the hell?'_ Draco thought. He was getting angrier by the second.

Though was it because of her reaction to his childish jabs or rather his ownreaction to her that angered him more, he couldn't really decide.

But either way, he was sure the smoke was about to burst out of his ears any second now.

"Was that the best you could think of Malfoy? Oh my, How the mighty have fallen."

Hermione continued laughing and her friends joined in.

Even Blaise couldn't help but grin, he had never seen the Slytherin prince knocked of his horse before.

When he finally spoke again, Draco's voice came out as a menacing hiss,

"Careful Granger, you know what they say - He who laughs last…"

He trailed of letting the threat hang in the air.

Hermione lifted her eyes to meet his. After a short staring contest, the side of her mouth lifted in a cute smirk.

"Thinks slowest Malfoy, he just thinks slowest" she concluded, now fully smiling.

Hermione then turned and walked away.

* * *

plz review:)) pretty plz with a cherry on top! good day to you all! S.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Hello! another chapter, hope you enjoy it.

oh andi wanted to thank to all those who reviewed - thanks! you're great:)

* * *

The next few weeks went by without any major incidents. There were of course the regular run-ins with Malfoy, but those couldn't really be called major. No serious damage had been done yet, and Hermione was getting better and better in verbal sparring even without Trieste's help.

Her sharp wit and quick mind supplied her with more then enough stinging retorts to throw at Malfoy. She would even go as far as saying she enjoyed their little verbal matches, though never out loud. Unfortunately for Hermione, she didn't need to admit it out loud for someone to find it out.

Trieste very quickly picked up on Mia's growing affinity to her blond nemesis, and boy did she enjoy having that bit of information.

After enduring a full day of hearing Trieste sing 'Mia and Malfoy sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g', Hermione was just about ready to knock herself out just to have some peace and quiet. Luckily for her, Trieste had finally decided she had enough of singing and had then moved on to making all sorts of comments about Malfoy's appearance. She once even went as far as complimenting Malfoy's rear end during one of the now famous spars, which made Hermione blush furiously, yell out 'Ahh! would you stop it already!' and storm away, leaving a very perplexed Draco behind.

Embarrassing moments aside, Hermione was quite happy these last several weeks. Her grades were as high as usual, however she was now also close to her friends and hung out with them often, just relaxing and having fun.

Hermione was deep in though when Ron's words broke her reverie.

"Will this lesson ever end? If my stomach grumbled any louder I wouldn't be able to hear Snape at all" He said, slightly frowning.

"Just a few more minutes Ron, our potion is almost ready, and it looks quite perfect if I may say so myself" Hermione answered, proudly smiling at her friends.

Harry also smiled at his content friend, but his smile disappeared as Snape approached the Trio.

"Well, well, would you look at that, the incompetent threesome has managed to create a somewhat decent looking potion" Snape exclaimed with a sneer upon his face.

Hermione was fuming. Her potion was perfect! Damn that professor Snape, how dare he disregard her hard work and belittle her like that.

Without even stopping to think about the consequences she suddenly burst.

"A decent looking potion?" Hermione exclaimed, "This potion is perfect! Those retards you call Slytherins couldn't make one half this good even if their damned lives depended on it!"

_'Way to go Mia!'_ she heard Trieste say. _'Oh shit, I'm going to pay for that'_ Hermione thought, _'well, I'm going down with my head high' _she decided and plastered a determined glare upon her face, looking up at the professor's face.

Snape couldn't believe she just said that. He slowly turned to her expecting to find a cowering girl, yet was surprised to find a pair of defiant eyes starring at him.

_'Could it be?'_ He thought, _'The girl actually grew a backbone'. _A slight amount of respect towards her lodged itself in the professor mind. Briskly turning away he walked towards the front of the classroom. "You've just earned yourself a detention Ms Granger".

Harry and Ron couldn't believe their ears, Hermione just got detention. She was going to throw a fit later on. Ron was so shocked that he dropped the vial he was holding. It fell to the floor and smashed into tiny pieces.

Snape glared at them "Such incompetence", he said. "Weasley and Potter, you've got detention as well. Class dismissed" that said, he quickly turned and left the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry exclaimed, "And how did I get dragged into this?"

However that didn't really bother Harry, he was more worried about Hermione's reaction.

As the students filed out of the classroom, the boys turned to look at her.

No one noticed Draco who stood not far behind and stared at the girl with a curious look in his eyes.

"Are you ok Mia?" He heard Harry ask her.

_'Mia?'_ Draco pondered_, 'Since when do they call her Mia?' _

_I like that name'_ he thought a second later and then froze, _'Huh! NO, I don't like that name! In fact I now hate it! It's the ugliest name I've ever heard, just like Hermione!'_ he corrected himself, shaking his head in a frustrated manner and heading out of the classroom.

"Look guys, I'm sorry you got dragged into this, it's not fair you got detention as well but you know Snape - fair's not exactly in his vocabulary" Hermione shrugged, packing the last of her things and heading out, "Come on, let's go eat".

The boys silently followed. "Aren't you going to freak out or something?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, she felt Trieste giggling. "I knew it would happen, it's actually strange I got of that easy after insulting his precious Slytherins" she said, "Damn that felt good".

Now everyone laughed. "Let's go eat, I'm starving" Ron stated and started walking towards the great hall with his friends in tow.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, except for a mildly amusing incident where Malfoy and Zabini decided it would be funny to transfigure a third year's hair into plastic snakes. The child was terrified and an absolutely furious professor McGonagall awarded the duo with a detention. The amusing part was listening to their pathetic attempts to weasel out of the punishment. Malfoy was rather unoriginal when it came to excuses.

Classes soon ended and it was time for detention.

Upon arriving in the potions classroom the trio was met by the sight of Malfoy and Zabini perched upon two of the desks.

"What the hell…" Harry began but was promptly cut off as professor Snape walked into the classroom and immediately began to speak.

"Since all the professors have been summoned to an urgent meeting we have no time to attend to your detention. So you will simply remain in this room for the duration of your punishment, with the pleasure of each other's company" he finished with a smirk and left the class, the door locking behind him.

The students looked at each other, surprise written all over their faces.

"Well, it could have been worse. I thought we'd be scrubbing the dungeons till our hands bleed" Ron stated, moving to sit on one of the desks.

After a few moments of silence Malfoy decided to speak.

"Hey Mudblood, how come you're still alive? I thought you'd die of embarrassment after receiving a detention" he stated with a smirk.

"Well Malfoy, I thought you'd grow up and learn to act your age and not your dick size, I guess we were both wrong" Hermione nonchalantly replied.

Turning away from Malfoy without even waiting to see his reaction, she pulled out a chair and sat down "Not that I mind not having to scrub the dungeons, we really should find a way to occupy ourselves or this will be a very long evening" she said to her friends.

About ten minutes passed in silence as they pondered what to do. The dungeon was extremely stuffy and hot, and it was terribly uncomfortable in there.

A coughing sound drew everyone's attention to the side of the room where Blaise was still trying to suppress the laughter brought on by Draco dazed state after Hermione's retort.

"We could play a game" He stated, "how about 'I'd rather'?"

"Zabini! What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"Oh, come off it Malfoy! The girl is right, it's going to be a very long evening if we don't busy ourselves somehow" Blaise replied, "and with all due respect, I can only talk to you for so long".

"Well, what do you say?" He asked again turning towards the trio.

"I guess so" Harry answered, "why not."

All the boys turned to Hermione, knowing that it was her opinion that would decided the outcome of the situation.

She was about to protest when Trieste's voice rang through her head _'Why not?'_, the girl asked.

_'What do you mean why not? They're Slytherins'_ Hermione quickly replied.

_'So?'_ Trieste continued_ 'I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be noble and unbiased, what kind of a reason is that?'_ Hermione cringed at the accusation.

_'Come on Trieste, its Draco Malfoy we're talking about, he'll find a way to cheat and be nasty!'_ Hermione felt Trieste giggle again.

_'Cheat?'_ the girl asked while laughing, _'how can you cheat in 'I'd rather'? Stop being a baby and have some fun! No more excuses.'_

Hermione looked at the boys who were still staring at her, _"Fine, let's play"_ she said, surprising everyone.

"We should thank Trieste later" Ron said, to which Harry only replied with a funny glance at the red head's direction.

They all moved to sit in a circle in the middle of the classroom.

"Ok, mind if I start?" Blaise asked and after receiving no objections directed his first question to Harry.

"Harry, would you rather snog McGonagall or Trelawney?"

All the students visibly flinched, "Mate, that's nasty!" Draco exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Harry who seemed slightly nauseous. "McGonagall" He said after a few minutes, "and now I'm gonna be sick" he added with a frown.

Lowering his head for a second, Harry really seemed about to throw up, but a moment later he looked up and asked,

"Malfoy, would you rather kiss Pansy or streak through the great hall?"

A confused look covered Draco's face, "Streak through the great hall? What does that mean?" he asked.

Hermione laughed and was about to reply, but Blaise beat her to it.

"It's muggle slang" he began, "It means you have to run through the great hall naked"

Everyone stared at Blaise, "And how do **you** know that?" Ron asked.

Blaise just shrugged, "You'd be surprised at what I know. You really shouldn't assume all Slytherins have a problem with muggles, and muggleborns" he added looking at Hermione, "plus muggles have some great inventions" he said with a smirk, pulling out an I-Pod.

"How did you get it to work in Hogwarts?" Hermione exclaimed truly surprised, "I've wanted to bring mine for ages!"

"I promise I'll tell you about it later, but now, I believe Draco has a question to answer" Blaise said, looking at Draco, who still stared amazed at the exchange before him.

"Huh? Oh the question", Draco began "streak through the hall" he answered absentmindedly.

"What? But isn't she your girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Pansy? Hell no!" Draco answered, "She just blatantly refuses to accept that fact" he added with an annoyed expression on his face and everyone laughed.

The atmosphere in the room was very relaxed. Perhaps it was Blaise's previous confession or maybe just the lack of air in the dungeon affecting their brains, but the students seemed to be very much at ease with each other.

A few rounds later it was Harry's turn to ask a question. All but Hermione have already shed their school robes and it was still incredibly hot in there.

"Hermione" Harry began, but was cut short when she got up from her chair.

"Why the hell is it so damn hot in here? Uh, I guess they use charms to keep it cool during classes…" she mumbled to herself while removing her robes.

A second later a spluttering sound was heard and everyone turned to see Draco choking on his drink, seeing their confused expressions he merely pointed to Hermione's blouse.

The simple black T-shirt had a framed writing on the back which read: 'Never trust anything that bleeds 3-5 days a month and doesn't die'. Upon reading the sentence Ron appeared a bit queasy while Harry and Blaise began uncontrollably laughing.

"Where did you get that shirt?" Harry asked through the laughter.

Realizing what all of this was about, Hermione turned a deep shade of red.

"A friend gave it to me and I was late this morning so I didn't really have the time to be picky" she mumbled quickly, "just get on with the question!" she concluded sitting down on one of the tables further away from the others. Seconds later she brought her feet up as well and lay down on her back, starring at the ceiling.

"OK then. Hermione, would you rather participate in a quiditch match?" Harry began, copying Hermione's position "Or kiss Draco Malfoy?"

The room grew silent as Hermione pondered the question. Draco couldn't believe it, she was actually thinking about it! He knew she wasn't exactly a big quiditch fan but still, the fact she was even considering the choice was utterly shocking to him.

But the best was yet to come.

He heard Hermione mumble something.

It sounded suspiciously like 'Malfoy'.

'Huh? Did she just say she'd rather kiss me?' Draco thought. Hopping of his desk he quickly moved to Hermione's side.

Hermione was intently staring at the ceiling as she quietly mumbled one word, 'Malfoy', the meaning was clear.

Suddenly a blond head appeared directly above hers,

"What did you just say?" he frantically asked.

Startled out of her reverie, Hermione emitted a slight cry and rolled of the side of the table. Luckily she turned to the side Draco was standing on and he was quick enough to kneel down and grab her shoulders before her head hit the floor.

Her knee painfully collided with the solid ground but she barely even registered the pain as she sat on the floor staring into the grey eyes of the boy who was firmly holding her shoulders.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" she heard Ron ask.

Hurriedly getting up, they busied themselves a few seconds, regaining their composure while dusting the imaginary dirt of their clothes.

"Yes Ron, I'm fine. Dr..Malfoy caught me in time." Hermione replied.

The inevitable uncomfortable silence was prevented as the door burst open and Filch came into the room.

"You can return to your houses" he said and left, closely followed by Hermione who practically ran out of the room.

* * *

That's all folks, for now... Good Day! S. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello Hello...It's been quite a while but now I'm back...Here's another chapter, hope you like it.. :)_

* * *

_'No, Oh No No No! That did not happen! I didn't…couldn't have…no bloody way… I DID NOT just admit I would rather kiss HIM_!!!' Hermione screamed in her mind as she ran out of the dungeon. 

_'Well, I'm sorry to be the one to burst your bubble, but yes you did'_ Trieste's voice resonated in her head.

Slightly halting after receiving Trieste's reply Hermione snapped out of her dazed state and became aware of the boys calling out to her.

Which only made her run faster.

"Hermione! Wait…" She faintly heard as she resumed her mad dash to her dorm.

"What the hell just happened?" Ron asked as Hermione bolted out of the classroom.

"I'm not sure" Harry replied and ran after his friend, closely followed by Ron.

* * *

Silently watching as the scene played out, Blaise couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed the dazed expression on his friends face. 

"So…" Draco began, "I guess I have finally lost my mind and started hearing voices...Cause there is NO WAY Hermione Granger just said that she would rather KISS ME than participate in a freaking quiditch match!" he stated, his voice getting progressively higher and higher.

Blaise just laughed.

"No you didn't mate, and yes she did" he said still smiling, "come on, let's get out of here" he finished and led his friend out of the room.

* * *

Rounding another corner Harry abruptly stopped, causing Ron to run straight into him. 

"What the hell mate?" he began but immediately halted as he spotted Hermione walking back and forth in the corridor.

"We share a dorm, for cryin' out loud! Where am I supposed to go??

He's gonna have a field day with this one! I'll never hear the end of it" She ranted, barely registering the boys.

"I mean, come on! I'm afraid of heights! Seriously, Severely, Strongly afraid of heights!! You know that, right??" she continued, now addressing the boys.

"Yeah Mione, Sure" they answered in unison, searching for any way to pacify the frantic girl.

"Right. That's it. I mean, what does it matter who the guy is anyway?! I'd rather kiss anyone than play quiditch!" she kept on, now leaning against the wall of the corridor for support, "well maybe except Crabbe" she added as an afterthought, "Or Goyle, or…Oh God, obliviate me…please" she concluded dejectedly, as she slid to the ground and covered her face with her palms.

The guys were at a complete loss. The anger that first filled their minds upon hearing her admission had dissipated as the anguish on her face registered.

She seemed to be having a really hard time dealing with her own emotions at the moment, so their anger was definitely not a welcomed addition.

Moving to sit by her side, Harry gently put his arm around her, "Everything is going to be fine, Mia. We don't even now if he heard you", he said despite the fact that given Malfoy's reaction, it was quite clear that he did in fact hear her.

"And even if he did, we'll just beat the crap out of him if he says anything" Ron added reassuringly.

"Thanks guys" Hermione said, slightly smiling through her tears, "I know you must not be too thrilled about all of this either, but thanks for your support"

"Anytime, Mia, anytime. Now come on, you need to get some sleep" Harry said, as he helped her get up, "And when I say sleep, that's exactly what I mean, I don't want you obsessing over this the entire night, take a sleeping draught if you have to, but you need to get some sleep. I'm sure things won't seem as bad after a good night's sleep"

Up in the heads dorm, two figures tossed and turned in their respective beds. It seemed that neither Hermione nor Draco knew how to handle their current predicament, and after much contemplation, unbeknownst to each other, both came to the same conclusion, 'Ignore it, and perhaps it'll go away'.

Morning came much too soon for their liking.

After finishing her morning routine, Hermione was standing in front of the mirror, trying to summon the courage to face Malfoy.

"Damn it all to hell, I can't believe I'm afraid to face that damned ferret! I've dealt with much worse than him! I can do this!" she exclaimed, in an attempt to convince herself to leave their shared bathroom.

"_You can do this Mia_" She heard Trieste say, "_Just take a deep breath, keep your chin up, and walk out there!_"

"I can do this!" she exclaimed loudly , looking at her reflection one last time and turned to leave the bathroom, only to come face to face with Draco himself.

"Oh! Dr…Malfoy!" She said, staring at him as a deer caught in the headlights.

He quickly covered his surprise at her near slip up with a smirk.

"Mirrors can't talk Granger" He drawled, "Luckily for you they can't laugh either. Now cut the pointless attempts to make yourself presentable and get to class before you're late". With that said he just turned around and left.

Hermione was too shocked for words. Bracing herself for the worst she was so surprised by what he actually said that she didn't even bother to reciprocate the insult.

_"Did I hallucinate that?"_ She finally managed to say.

_"Ah, don't think so_" Trieste replied, not really understanding the situation herself,

_"but he was right about the time, you really should get going"._

Quickly walking into Snape's class, she couldn't help but steal a glance at Draco.

He was seating at the back of the class, conversing with Blaise and looking as comfortable as ever.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Draco looked at the door and caught Hermione's gaze for a second, gracing her with his usual smirk he saw as she slightly blushed and rushed to take her place between Potter and Weasley.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop his smirk from turning into an actual smile.

"Hey Drake…You still here?" Blaise asked with a grin of his own, as he noticed his friend stare at the newcomer and zone out for a second.

"So, any new developments with the Granger girl?" he asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? Why would there be any developments? We're as far from developments as you can get!" Draco exclaimed.

"Relax mate. It was just an innocent question. I was simply wondering how you handled last night's 'revelation' that's all" Blaise added with a chuckle.

"Oh…what revelation?" Draco replied with a crooked grin.

"Ah. I see. Well, I guess that's one way to go" Blaise said as Snape began his lesson.

* * *

"So, any reason to pummel him into the ground so far?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down. 

"Uhm, actually, no. Oh and good morning by the way" she replied, her confusion returning as her mind replayed the morning's events.

"Mornin' Mia…Seriously, Nothing?" Harry said as he joined the conversation.

"Nope. Nothing. He just acted as if last night never happened. It was even better than I could have hoped for. Just the usual morning insult and 'hurry or you'll be late for class', it was really weird actually" she added with a completely perplexed expression.

"Maybe he's planning something" Ron suggested.

"I really hope not" Hermione concluded with a sigh as Snape began his lesson.

The boys were surprised to find that Malfoy did in fact act as if the previous night never took place. And it confused them to no end.

After a few stiff interactions Hermione and Malfoy seemed to have eased into their comfortable routine and proceeded to insult each other at every encounter.

* * *

_'Well, this was definitely an interesting day'_ Trieste said as Hermione was walking back to her room. 

_'Sure was'_ Hermione agreed.

Stating the password, she tiredly walked through the portrait and saw Draco seating on the couch reading a book.

"Oh my god, he can read!" She said without thinking.

Tearing his gaze from the book, he stared at her with a raised eyebrow, mocking her with just a simple glance.

Hermione sighed admitting defeat "Yeah, I know. But hey, there's always tomorrow. You know what they say: If at first you don't succeed…"

"Blame someone else and seek counseling?" Draco said and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she headed to her bedroom.

"Hey Granger?" Draco called out and she halted, turning slightly to meet his gaze.

"What Malfoy?"

"Are you afraid of heights?" He quietly asked.

"Yes, I am" she confirmed with a nod and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Ok...so that's it...What do you think?...Please review :) 


End file.
